An Unlikely Pairing
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Request for Tinyrocket! A trainer lets out their Zangoose and Seviper to have a little fun, whilst another trainer misunderstands the intention as the two attempting to murder each other. Will that trainer convince the other that a Zangoose and a Seviper are more than capable of falling in love? Zangoose x Seviper


All right, I promised to do requests, and requests I'm going to do! This time, this was a request by my good friend, Tinyhammer/Tinyrocket (Tinyhammer on Deviantart and Tinyrocket on Fanfiction, even though I'm not sure if Tiny checks his fanfiction account anymore), and he specifically asked for a Zangoose x Seviper ship! I am more than eager to do it, but with a little twist! Why! You'll see!

* * *

The busy streets of Lumiose City were lit up with people walking around, talking about either what they want to do with their days, whether it would be shopping, hanging out at one of the local coffee shops, or even just battling somewhere off the streets with their Pokémon, it was an easy day for everyone.

But there was one trainer who was walking out of the city's Pokémon Center, having just obtained the recent badge from the town, the Voltage Badge. The blue haired boy with green eyes, an orange shirt and red shorts, took a deep breath as he sighed. Searby never thought that he would get this far in his journey, but to his surprise, with the team he had gathered, he was proud to say that he had managed to do quite well in his challenges. As he decided to go out into the town square, he sat down on the bench as he released the six Pokémon from his Poke Balls. His team, consisting of a Delphox, Golduck, Pancham, Zangoose, Seviper and Steelix.

Searby looked around, smiling at his six Pokémon. "Great job out there today, guys. Especially you, Delphox! Good job one-shotting the leader Magneton!"

The Delphox twirled the stick in its hand for a minute, before smiling and saying its name.

"Pancham, I have to admit, I was nervous, but the way you got that Heliolisk out was great! Great job!" Searby smiled as he patted the little panda Pokémon on the head.

Pancham just slapped the hand away in annoyance as it said its name fast.

"I know you would have done more damage as a Pangoro, and I'll get a Dark Type Pokémon to train you up to that, just give me some time!" Searby groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Kids. Yeesh."

H smiled as he turned to Golduck and Steelix. "Sorry for not using you for the battle, Golduck, but you know Electric Types can fry you easily."

Golduck just frowned, but nodded in understanding as Steelix looked proud. "And great job on that Smack Down and Rock Slide combination, Steelix, on that Emolga! I knew I was right to put those moves on you!"

Steelix gave a roar in delight as Searby nodded as he turned to the next duo in line. "Sorry for not using you two, bu-"

It was then he noticed that Zangoose and Seviper have disappeared. Searby blinked as he looked around. "Zangoose? Seviper?"

It was then he, along with his four other Pokémon, saw rustling in the bushes. Searby shook his head as he sighed, "Of course... come on you two, break it up in there! You'll have plenty of time for that later on!"

The rustling stopped as Zangoose, followed by Seviper, slithered out of the bushes as they looked up. Searby gave a nod as he said, "All right, all of you trained really hard. I think it's time you guys take a break! Go ahead and have fun, just don't wander too far off this area. That means you lovebirds too!"

Zangoose blushed furiously as Seviper stuck its tongue out in glee. Delphox, Steelix and Golduck chuckled as Pancham tilted its head in confusion.

"All right, take five!" Searby said as the Pokémon decided to do several activities. Steelix let Pancham ride around on its back as Pancham was waving its arms around like a cowboy. Golduck was flexing its arms in front of Delphox, who was just rolling her eyes. Zangoose and Seviper, on the other hand, smiled as they looked at each other... as Zangoose pounced on Seviper as the two Pokémon tumbled back into the bushes.

"Oh my goodness!"

Searby looked up to see a roller skater girl with a black helmet, purple vest and black and purple skirt rollerskating by in shock, noticing the Zangoose and Seviper going into the bushes. "That poor Seviper is being slashed to bits by a Zangoose! Somebody, catch it!"

Searby sighed as he went over to the roller skating girl. "Relax. Zangoose isn't eating Seviper. That's what they usually do when they want to initiate their 'make-out' session."

The girl looked at the boy in disbelief as she said, "Wait, what? How are these two 'making out'? Zangoose and Seviper are natural enemies of the wild!"

"Not this Zangoose and not this Seviper!" The boy said as the Zangoose and Seviper peered their heads out in curiosity. "Believe it or not, my Zangoose doesn't eat Seviper."

"What? How? Did you train that Zangoose?" The girl said in shock.

"Well, no. Truth be told, I was on my way to get my second gym badge, and training up my Pokémon. I needed a fourth Pokémon to have alongside my team, and I figured a Normal Type would be suitable for something I needed to do coming up. I was searching through and through until I found a Zangoose nearby, looking face to face with a Seviper." Searby explained.

The girl blinked as she said, "Well, what happened?"

"I sent Delphox, back when she was a Braixen, over to weaken the Zangoose, then caught it in a Poke Ball. Of course, as I was heading down, the Seviper started to follow me around. I tried to shake it off, but it still kept following me, and I didn't know what it wanted. Eventually, I just sent the Zangoose out at it, hoping to weaken it or something. To my surprise, the Seviper immediately cuddled up to Zangoose here, much to my confusion. I caught the Seviper afterward and took it and Zangoose to a Pokémon Center, where I showed the Nurse Joy working there this phenomenon." Searby explained.

"What did she say?" The girl asked.

"She was just as befuddled to see a Zangoose and a Seviper cuddling up to each other, like being in love. She then put a theory that maybe this Seviper probably saved a Zangoose from being hurt one day, and the Zangoose felt grateful to the Seviper that it swore never to eat one ever again... though, she couldn't exactly explain why the two were kissing." Searby explained.

"Well, I guess when a male and a female are in love..." The girl started.

"That's the confusing part, both of them were male." Searby said as the girl looked in surprise.

"So... your Zangoose and Seviper are..." The girl said in surprised.

"A gay Pokémon couple? I know, isn't it amazing?" Searby smiled. "Well, I figured I didn't want to break this couple up, so I decided to have them both on the team. And whenever I had double battles, I usually send these two out together, as if wanting to surprise the others that a Zangoose and a Seviper can work together! And believe it or not, both of them turned out to be essential team members, isn't that right, you two?"

Zangoose and Seviper could only look at their trainer and nod, before turning to each other and nuzzle each other out of affection.

"Wow... that's... pretty cool." The girl said. "But now I'm curious... can they really do well in battle?"

Searby smiled as he turned to Zangoose and Seviper. "You hear that, boys? The roller skater wants to see how much you two love each other! Ready to put those skills to the test!"

Seviper and Zangoose looked at each other before they both got into a position.

"I'm Searby, by the way." Searby smiled as he offered his hand.

"April. April Bremen." April smirked as she shook her hands. "Let's get a Pokémon battle underway, shall we?"

Searby smiled as Zangoose and Seviper looked ready to battle. April pulled out two Poke Balls as she threw them, releasing two Pokémon. "GO GARBODOR! GO WEEZING!"

The big trash Pokémon and the floating two-headed Pokémon came out as they looked ready for battle.

"Poison Type trainer, huh?" Searby smiled as Zangoose and Seviper looked ready to fight. "I suppose I picked a good match-up then!"

"You have no idea!" April laughed. "Let's see what you guys have!"

"Very well!" Searby said as he turned to Seviper. "Seviper, focus your powers on the Garbodor! Use Dig!"

As Seviper jumped up and dove into the ground in a digging formation, Searby turned to Zangoose. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw on the Weezing!"

Zangoose sheathed out its claws as it started to pounce on Weezing.

"Weezing, Self-Destruct!" April yelped as Weezing listened to the order as it started to glow.

"Uh-oh! Zangoose, back away!" Searby said as Zangoose noticed the glowing ball. He tried to change course, but it was too late for the Zangoose as the Weezing exploded, making itself faint and hitting the Garbodor as it took damage. Zangoose was sent flying as it hit its head and fell down.

Zangoose groaned as he struggled to get up. Seviper than popped out from under Garbodor, surprising the garbage heap Pokémon as it stumbled on the ground. Seviper then noticed Zangoose was hurt and quickly slithered over to the mongoose Pokémon, nuzzling him as the mongoose looked over. Nuzzling the snake Pokémon back, Zangoose turned towards the Garbodor, who looked nervous.

"Zangoose, Seviper, Crush Claw and Bite respectively on the Garbodor!" Searby ordered.

"Garbodor, Stockpile, then send out a Sludge Bomb!" April called out.

Garbodor nodded as it started to close its eyes, trying to gain more trash to defend itself as Zangoose and Seviper were using their attacks on the garbage heap Pokémon. Garbodor then roared as it sent out a purple sludge like substance from its' gas nozzle, sending it over Zangoose's way. Seviper's eyes widened as it dove in front of the mongoose Pokémon, taking the brunt of the attack. Zangoose looked horrified as the Seviper was down as Zangoose ran over and picked up the Seviper as they spoke in their own language.

Searby groaned as he held his head. "So overdramatic..."

"What are they doing?" April asked as Garbodor was looking at the scene in confusion.

"They do this every time in double battles. One or the other always has a powerful attack coming the other's way, but the other takes the brunt of the attack. Then they do this whole 'I can't go on' scene and 'you need to do this battle without me' and 'I believe in you', and then the other is like 'No, I can't do this without you' or 'I can't go at it alone', then he decides that 'I'll finish it for you'. They do this all the time." Searby said.

"Has no one used that advantage to just attack them both while they're doing this?" April blinked.

"Normally, yes, but Zangoose or Seviper will just deflect that attack and tell that Pokémon something along the lines of 'We're having a moment!', then go back to it. It's only when they look at me that they'll be done with the... oh, they're done."

April noticed Zangoose looking at Searby as Searby coughed, "All right, Zangoose, this is it. Your final attack! Remember, do it for Seviper!"

Zangoose looked ready to fight as April turned to Garbodor. "What they're doing is weird, I realize that, but now's not the time to focus on these two's love story. Now's the time to fight! Ready, Garbodor!"

Garbodor nodded as the garbage heap Pokémon and the mongoose Pokémon took a stance as the two trainers shouted their final attacks.

"GARBODOR, USE FOCUS BLAST!"

"ZANGOOSE, USE REVENGE!"

With those words, the two Pokémon focused their energy as they started to run towards each other. Seviper lifted its head as it gained a smile... as it hissed out a loving word to the mongoose Pokémon.

* * *

"So, you say that Zangoose and Seviper are always this way?" April asked a few minutes later as her and Searby's Pokémon team were healed up and Zangoose and Seviper were snuggling with each other.

"Indeed. After a rough battle, they usually like to take comfort with each other, even after I heal them at the Center." Searby smiled. "In a weird sort of way, it's very sweet."

April paused as both of Searby's Pokémon nuzzled each other as April looked at them. "When you look at them, man... I guess you can say they are very sweet together..."

Searby nodded, studying the habits of the Zangoose and Seviper cuddling toward each other as the mongoose and the snake cuddled each other, not caring about their surroundings at this moment. For the moment, both males had each other...

* * *

And that's the end of the Zangoose x Seviper one-shot, requested by Tinyhammer/Tinyrocket! How did you guys like it? I have to say, it was pretty interesting to write up this little piece... I hope the Pokémon Double Battle was just as good, because well, it's not Pokémon without battling involved! And even though I'm sure most of you would have wanted to hear the Zangoose and Seviper thoughts, I think the trainers can communicate the feelings pretty well. Either way, I hope you guys liked it! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
